Omicidi temporali
by Italian writer
Summary: Acciaio sta per vivere l'esperienza più terribile di tutta la sua vita e la situazione può solo peggiorare, ma non dovrà affrontarla da solo. Note per i lettori: 1) il prologo introduce un personaggio femminile che ai miei occhi somiglia all'attrice Halle Berry; 2) i personaggi della mia storia sono un un po' più emotivi della serie originale, quindi consideratevi avvisati!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Era solo la terza volta nella sua lunga carriera di agente del tempo che Acciaio riceveva un codice rosso: missione di assistenza a un altro operatore. Nessuna informazione, nessun briefing, niente di niente: solo una chiamata di emergenza sulla Terra.

Quando si materializzò, solo, all'interno di un appartamento, non ebbe tempo di chiedersi perché Zaffiro non era con lui. Notò immediatamente una figura accucciata in un angolo che piangeva disperata. Era una donna, e la sua pelle color caffè e i corti capelli neri erano vagamente familiari. Guardando con più attenzione la riconobbe: Giaietto.

Acciaio stava per avvicinarsi, quando un improvviso senso di perdita gli tolse il respiro. Crollò sulle ginocchia, dilaniato da uno strappo lancinante.

Non aveva mai provato un dolore all'anima così lacerante, ma ne conosceva la causa. Singhiozzò: "Zaffiro."

Solo allora la donna notò la sua presenza.

"Acciaio. Anche tu?"

Due disperati occhi grigi si sollevarono per guardare la donna.

"Zaffiro è morta. Il nostro legame è stato strappato."

Giaietto si trascinò fino al suo collega e poggiò una mano tremante sul suo braccio, in un debole tentativo di conforto.

"Non necessariamente. Forse non è mai nata."

Acciaio era confuso: "Cosa?"

Giaietto cercò di strapparlo dallo stato di intorpidimento che sapeva stava per avvolgerlo.

"Forse Zaffiro non è morta. Forse qualcuno le ha impedito di nascere."

"Che differenza fa?", si lamentò Acciaio. "Non c'è più. L'ho persa."

Una lacrima iniziò a scorrergli lentamente lungo la guancia. Giaietto scosse il collega.

"Per l'amor del cielo, Acciaio, riprendi il controllo!"

Cercò di non pensare che anche lei stava piangendo disperatamente fino all'arrivo di Acciaio, che l'aveva distratta dalla sua angoscia.

Le parole di Giaietto sembrarono scuoterlo dalla sua disperazione e con uno sforzo visibile Acciaio cercò di riprendersi. Si alzò, barcollando un po' e appoggiandosi al muro. Dopo pochi istanti guardò la donna con occhi pieni di dolore e chiese, con voce ancora incerta.

"Cos'è successo, Giaietto?"

"Radio e io siamo stati mandati a risolvere un'anomalia temporale causata da un terrestre. Abbiamo scoperto che si trattava di una donna, più precisamente un'assassina di professione che usa un dispositivo temporale per viaggiare nel passato delle sue vittime per ucciderle. Quando torna nel suo tempo non deve temere alcuna indagine."

Solo allora Acciaio si rese conto della mancanza del partner della donna. "Giaietto, dov'è Radio?"

Lei evitò il suo sguardo per impedirgli di vedere il dolore profondo che stava provando.

"La killer sapeva di noi e in qualche modo ha scoperto il nome di Radio. Una volta a conoscenza di quel dato, è risalita facilmente alla sua data di nascita, ovvero l'anno in cui il radio è stato scoperto. È tornata indietro nel 1898 e ha impedito a Marie Curie di imbattersi in quell'elemento. Il mio partner non è mai nato."

Acciaio rimase sbalordito dalle implicazioni.

"Se il radio non è mai stato scoperto, l'intera storia dell'energia nucleare è cambiata."

"Sì. La Terra è del tutto diversa, ora. Il tempo ha imboccato un corridoio alternativo, la linea temporale è stata gravemente compromessa."

Acciaio chiese: "Perché Zaffiro?"

"Probabilmente ha qualcosa a che vedere con il periodo in cui lei e Radio lavoravano insieme. Ti ricordi? È stato quando tu ed io eravamo in coppia."

Acciaio rifletté.

"Sì, ricordo che una volta Zaffiro mi disse che Radio le salvò la vita durante la loro prima missione insieme."

La consapevolezza di ciò che era successo fece crollare le sue ultime speranze.

"Ma se Radio non era lì per salvarla, allora è davvero morta."

Abbassò il viso per nascondere l'angoscia nei suoi occhi.

Giaietto si avvicinò e poggiò con esitazione una mano sulla guancia di Acciaio. Quando lui alzò il viso, lei parlò con tono risoluto.

"Li salveremo, Acciaio. Fermeremo quella donna e ripristineremo la giusta linea temporale."

Troppo demoralizzato per parlare, Acciaio si limitò ad annuire senza tanta convinzione.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO UNO**

I due operatori restarono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, ciascuno immerso nel proprio dolore, finché Acciaio non decise che era giunto il momento di reagire. Giaietto aveva ragione: ripristinando la giusta linea temporale avevano una possibilità di portare indietro i loro compagni.

"Giaietto, voglio che mi tu riferisca tutti i dettagli della vostra missione."

La donna si sedette su una sedia con un sospiro e iniziò il suo racconto.

"L'Autorità ha scoperto che qualcuno sulla Terra stava interferendo con il tempo e ci ha mandati a investigare. Abbiamo scoperto che questa donna, che si fa chiamare Viper – un soprannome molto azzeccato, devo dire – possiede un antico liuto con un potere molto particolare. Il liuto trasporta il musicista nello stesso anno del brano che viene suonato. Quindi questa Viper, che per lavoro uccide la gente, non fa altro che suonare un brano composto nello stesso anno in cui desidera essere trasportata, uccide la sua vittima designata e quando ha finito suona un brano creato nel suo tempo. Tutto qui. Nessuno la sospetterà mai, perché le indagini si svolgono nel passato, quando lei non è ancora nata o era solo una bambina."

Nonostante tutto, Acciaio rimase colpito. "Molto astuta. E dove ha trovato questo liuto?"

"Lo ha ereditato dal suo bis-bis-bis-bisnonno, che era alchimista. È stata la prima della sua famiglia a scoprire il suo potere, perché nessun altro sapeva suonarlo."

"Come ha saputo di te e Radio?"

"Quello non l'ho ancora scoperto, ma probabilmente è successo nel corso del nostro primo contatto. Sospetto che in qualche modo fosse a conoscenza dell'esistenza degli agenti del tempo. Insieme al liuto, il suo progenitore potrebbe avere lasciato degli appunti sulle autorità che regolano il tempo. Dopo tutto, era uno studioso del tempo: se ha scoperto le sue anomalie, probabilmente ha anche speculato sull'esistenza di un'autorità di controllo. Penso che Viper mi abbia sentita chiamare Radio per nome. Il nostro primo incontro è stato piuttosto… caotico, e non mi ricordo proprio cosa abbiamo detto. So solo che ne siamo usciti vivi per un pelo. Quella donna è pericolosa, molto più letale di una vera vipera."

Acciaio rifletté su quelle informazioni.

"Così, una volta scoperto il suo nome, ha suonato un brano del 1898, ha viaggiato indietro nel tempo e in qualche modo ha impedito a Madame Curie di scoprire l'elemento; probabilmente uccidendo lei e suo marito. Niente radio, niente operatore. E niente Zaffiro."

"Un danno collaterale, direi."

"Sì. Le implicazioni temporali sono inconcepibilmente gravi. La Terra non è entrata nell'era atomica. Magari Hitler ha vinto la guerra. Magari il mondo ha esaurito tutti i carburanti fossili e non ha più fonti di energia. Magari le esplorazioni spaziali non sono ancora iniziate. Le possibilità sono innumerevoli. Come può non importarle ciò che succede al suo mondo?"

Giaietto fece un sorrisetto infelice. "Semplicemente perché non è il suo mondo. Ogni volta che il liuto la riporta nel presente, lei riappare nella linea temporale originale. L'unica differenza è che la persona che ha ucciso non c'è più. Nessun'altra conseguenza. La storia non è cambiata."

Ora Acciaio era veramente colpito. "Non solo il suo antenato ha padroneggiato il viaggio nel tempo, è anche riuscito ad annullare i paradossi temporali che crea. Notevole."

Giaietto lo corresse: "Terrificante."

Acciaio la guardò, perplesso.

"Ma se non ci sono conseguenze, perché il danno collaterale? Perché Zaffiro è morta?"

Lei rispose: "Ottima domanda. Penso che abbia il potere di decidere le conseguenze dei suoi viaggi nel tempo, fino al più piccolo dettaglio. Probabilmente voleva che morisse. Un agente di meno di cui preoccuparsi."

Gli occhi di Acciaio divennero due fessure e assunsero lo stesso colore di un mare in tempesta.

"Si pentirà della sua decisione."

Per la prima volta dalla perdita di Radio, Giaietto sentì riaccendersi la speranza. Era nuovamente in coppia con il suo vecchio partner e sapeva che Acciaio era probabilmente l'unico che poteva sconfiggere la loro temibile avversaria, soprattutto se si trattava di salvare Zaffiro.

Giaietto si ricordava bene quando lei e Acciaio erano in coppia. Le piaceva lavorare con lui, anche se erano diversissimi: ghiaccio e fuoco, logica e passione, spietatezza e comprensione. Eppure seppero insegnarsi a smussare gli angoli a vicenda. Lei sapeva perché l'Autorità aveva deciso di scambiare le squadre con Radio e Zaffiro: Giaietto stava diventando sentimentalmente coinvolta. Stava spostando la loro relazione su un livello più personale e un umano morì perché lei voleva salvare Acciaio, dimenticandosi che la loro principale priorità era risolvere le anomalie temporali al costo della loro vita, non il contrario.

Radio era più adatto al suo carattere: ogni volta che la rabbia di Giaietto esplodeva, lui si limitava ad assorbire la sua furia e ad aspettare la fine della tempesta. Lavorare con lui era più rilassante e riposante. Si era affezionata molto a lui, anche se era ben lontano da ciò che provava per Acciaio. Ma l'aiutava a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, quindi doveva ammettere che la decisione era stata giusta.

Giaietto non sapeva ciò che Acciaio provasse per Zaffiro, ma sospettava che fosse molto simile a ciò che lei stessa aveva provato per lui. L'unica differenza era che Acciaio non aveva fatto l'errore di analizzare quel sentimento. Questa missione era sicuramente destinata a smuovere emozioni sepolte molto in profondità, per tutti.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO DUE**

Acciaio si guardò intorno.

"Perché questo posto? C'è un motivo preciso?"

"Sì. L'Autorità mi rimaterializza sempre vicino al luogo in cui Viper si sta nascondendo. Sospetto che sia da qualche parte qui intorno."

"Ma questo è un condominio! Devono esserci centinaia di appartamenti come questo. Per non parlare di tutti gli edifici circostanti. Come possiamo trovarla?"

"Riesco a sentire le onde energetiche emesse dal liuto ogni volta che si attiva. Posso portarti nel punto esatto in cui lei si sta nascondendo, ma solo dopo che si è già spostata nel tempo."

"Meglio che niente. Quindi dobbiamo aspettare?"

Giaietto sapeva che Acciaio odiava restare inattivo.

"Temo di sì."

"Parlami delle sue armi. Voglio essere pronto."

"Ha il suo piccolo arsenale di fucili di precisione, pistole, silenziatori, coltelli: non si fa mancare niente. L'unica cosa che non ama sono gli esplosivi. Probabilmente attraggono troppa attenzione. È anche un'esperta di arti marziali, potrebbe stendere Piombo con una semplice rotazione del polso. Quando Radio e io ci siamo scontrati con lei, ci ha quasi uccisi entrambi. Solo i nostri poteri ci hanno salvato, a malapena."

"Deve avere un punto debole."

"Se ce l'ha, non l'abbiamo ancora scoperto."

"Ebbene, la prossima volta che la incontriamo dobbiamo scoprirlo. Io attirerò la sua attenzione e tu l'osserverai."

"Però fai attenzione, Acciaio, e non sottovalutarla."

"Non lo farò. Ora parlami del liuto. Può essere distrutto?"

"Sono sicura di sì, ma il problema è che nessuno può toccarlo, tranne la sua proprietaria. È protetto da un campo di forza."

"Qual è la fonte di energia di questo campo di forza?"

"Non ne ho idea. Non sono molto brava in questi dettagli tecnici. In questo caso ci farebbero comodo le abilità di Argento."

"Purtroppo al momento Argento è impegnato in un'altra missione importante. Dovremo cavarcela da soli. Sono sicuro che tu possa percepire una fonte energetica di tale intensità."

"Non posso garantire nulla quando è coinvolta quella donna, ma ci proverò."

I due operatori tacquero, ciascuno pensando a un piano per raggiungere i loro obiettivi. Improvvisamente Giaietto si irrigidì, e Acciaio le chiese: "Cosa c'è?"

"Il liuto è stato attivato. È proprio sopra di noi."

"Vuoi dire che eravamo vicini senza saperlo?"

"Sì, ma è la prima volta che succede. Probabilmente l'Autorità si sta sintonizzando con le sue onde energetiche. Saliamo al piano di sopra, presto."

Corsero entrambi nell'appartamento soprastante. Acciaio forzò abilmente la serratura appoggiandoci sopra la mano e applicando una leggera rotazione del polso. Dopo essere entrati, i due agenti perquisirono rapidamente il luogo. Improvvisamente Giaietto esclamò: "Guarda!"

In mezzo al soggiorno troneggiava un leggio sul quale era posato uno spartito. Lessero il titolo e l'anno di creazione del brano.

"_Let It Be_, Beatles, 1970."

Acciaio chiese: "Cosa succede se ci trasportiamo in quell'anno? Finiremo nello stesso luogo in cui sta agendo?"

Giaietto scosse il capo.

"No. Saremo in una zona vicina, entro un raggio di circa un miglio. Ma non avremo modo di sapere dov'è esattamente e cosa sta facendo. Ci conviene aspettare il suo ritorno. Almeno potremo sfruttare l'elemento sorpresa."

"Molto bene", disse Acciaio. "Nasconditi in un posto in cui puoi osservare senza essere vista e io cercherò di guadagnare più tempo possibile. Non appena le cose si mettono male, voglio che tu ti trasporti immediatamente nell'appartamento di sotto. Sono stato chiaro?"

La donna acconsentì.

"Sì, Acciaio, ma questo vale anche per te."

Lui non rispose e Giaietto sapeva che era inutile chiedere ad Acciaio di essere prudente: non lo era mai durante una missione. Allora si nascose dentro un armadio a muro e lasciò la porta leggermente socchiusa: così poteva vedere perfettamente il soggiorno ed era praticamente invisibile dall'esterno.

Acciaio si sedette su una poltrona e attese pazientemente. Non ebbe il tempo di annoiarsi: neanche cinque minuti dopo l'aria davanti al leggio divenne più densa ed intense ondate d'energia emanarono dalla zona in cui una figura umana stava iniziando a materializzarsi.

Acciaio si spostò rapidamente dietro la donna, afferrandole le braccia non appena apparve, facendo così cadere a terra il liuto. Sperava di distruggere il dispositivo temporale, ma con sua grande costernazione lo strumento si limitò a rimbalzare sul pavimento e non si ruppe. Il campo di forza lo stava proteggendo efficacemente.

Acciaio impiegò tutta la sua forza per immobilizzare la donna, ma lei si piegò repentinamente in avanti e se lo scrollò dalla schiena come se fosse stato senza peso. Acciaio cadde violentemente sul pavimento e, prima che riuscisse a rialzarsi, la killer aveva già estratto un coltello dall'aspetto letale da una fondina saldamente assicurata al polpaccio. Lo affondò nello stomaco di Acciaio con tutta la sua forza. L'agente ebbe a malapena il tempo di indurire il suo nucleo, impedendo così alla lama di entrargli nella carne. Quando la lama scivolò senza danni sulla sua pelle, la killer perse momentaneamente l'equilibrio, consentendo ad Acciaio di ruotare su se stesso e usare il suo stesso peso per inchiodarla a terra. Capì immediatamente perché si faceva chiamare Viper: era come cercare di trattenere un serpente. Sperò ardentemente che l'analisi di Giaietto fosse andata a buon fine, perché sapeva che stava rapidamente perdendo la lotta. Nonostante la sua forza fisica superiore, la donna stava agilmente sfuggendo alla sua presa.

Non appena Viper si liberò, si preparò ad affrontare nuovamente il suo avversario. Acciaio si allontanò da lei e colpì rapidamente il liuto con tutta la sua forza. Il colpo avrebbe aperto un buco in una parete di cemento, ma ricadde senza conseguenze sullo strumento. Non appena la killer capì che Acciaio stava cercando di distruggere il liuto, raddoppiò i suoi sforzi ed estrasse una piccola pistola da una tasca interna della giacca. La puntò contro l'agente del tempo, il quale ebbe appena il tempo di abbassarsi, evitando il proiettile che sapeva non essere innocuo come un pugnale di metallo. Era molto più resistente di un essere umano, ma un proiettile sparato a distanza ravvicinata mentre era in forma umana poteva ferirlo, forse persino ucciderlo.

Acciaio si riparò velocemente dietro il divano, mentre la killer gli scaricava addosso l'intero caricatore. Le detonazioni risuonarono nella camera e lo assordarono temporaneamente, impedendogli di capire dove si trovava la donna quando la pistola smise di sparare. Ma sentì chiaramente l'urlo disperato di Giaietto.

"Attento!"

Acciaio sentì il calore molto prima di vedere le fiamme che gli lambivano dolorosamente la pelle: la killer stava usando un lanciafiamme! Il divano era già in fiamme e Acciaio non ebbe altra scelta che indietreggiare e perdere la sua copertura. La sua pelle era già ricoperta di dolorose vesciche. Rotolò di lato e corse verso il liuto il più velocemente possibile, sperando di esporlo al calore cocente, ma la donna non smise mai di lanciargli addosso le fiammate mortali. Viper sapeva che il campo di forza proteggeva efficacemente il dispositivo temporale.

Metà dell'appartamento era ormai in fiamme, compreso l'armadio in cui si nascondeva Giaietto. Il fuoco non poteva ferirla: era il suo elemento e lei lo padroneggiava, ma Acciaio no e non ebbe altra scelta che trasportarsi rapidamente al sicuro prima di essere soffocato dal fumo o bruciato dall'incendio che ora divampava incontrollato. Prima di smaterializzarsi, gli agenti videro la killer che afferrava il liuto, suonava rapidamente un motivo e scompariva.

Si rimaterializzarono nell'appartamento sottostante, il cui soffitto stava iniziando a bruciare. Sentirono le ondate di calore emanare dall'alto e corsero all'esterno. Giaietto si fermò per attivare il sistema di allarme e gli sprinkler del sistema antincendio, che non erano partiti automaticamente. Molto probabilmente la killer aveva manomesso i rilevatori di fumo. Prima di restare bloccati da tutta la gente che scappava dall'edificio, i due agenti si trasportarono altrove.

Acciaio e Giaietto riapparvero in un altro appartamento, ma la vista fuori dalle finestre era completamente diversa: erano in un'altra città. Sapevano che Viper non era lontana, ma non avevano modo di sapere dove esattamente.

Acciaio decise di perquisire gli appartamenti circostanti, ma prima di raggiungere la porta si rese conto di avere bisogno di riposo. Le bruciature si stavano facendo sentire, le mani e il viso erano ustionate e facevano male. Per l'ennesima volta Acciaio si meravigliò della debolezza delle loro forme umane. Si sedette pesantemente su una sedia e Giaietto fu immediatamente al suo fianco con un panno bagnato. Prima che Acciaio potesse protestare, la donna applicò delicatamente il panno sulle ustioni, facendolo sibilare dal dolore.

Giaietto disse: "Lo che fa male, ma ti aiuterà. Stai fermo, per favore."

Lui la guardò con disapprovazione, ma non disse nulla. Doveva ammettere che il fresco panno bagnato aveva un effetto lenitivo.

Mentre era concentrata sul suo compito, Acciaio la guardò in cerca di ferite. Le chiese: "Stai bene?"

Lei sorrise. "No, ma grazie per l'interessamento."

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Cosa c'è che non va?"

La donna interruppe le sue cure e lo guardò dritto in quei suoi occhi grigi.

"Pensavo che avesse ucciso anche te. Mi sono ricordata dell'ultima volta che abbiamo lavorato insieme."

Gli occhi di Acciaio si addolcirono. "Dovresti cercare di dimenticare. È acqua passata, ormai."

"Lo so, ma non è facile. Sai, fino a pochi minuti fa ero sicura di avere dimenticato tutto, ma vederti in pericolo ha risvegliato tutti quei ricordi sepolti. È più forte di me."

Le labbra di Acciaio si incresparono in un piccolo sorriso.

"Sei sempre stata troppo emotiva. Era quello che mi piaceva di meno di te. E anche quello che mi piaceva di più."

Anche Giaietto sorrise. "Non mi sembra la tua solita logica."

"È sempre stato difficile pensare razionalmente quando si trattava di te. Eri l'unica che riusciva a confondermi profondamente."

Il sorriso di Giaietto sparì. "E Zaffiro?"

Anche l'espressione di Acciaio tornò cupa.

"Cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Anche lei ti confonde?

"No. La sua mente è un libro aperto e immagino che anche la mia mente sia altrettanto trasparente per lei."

"Siete molto simili, vero?"

"Per niente. Siamo molto diversi, ma ci completiamo a vicenda. Lavoriamo molto bene insieme."

Giaietto voleva chiedergli cosa provava realmente per Zaffiro, ma sapeva che si sarebbe chiuso come un'ostrica. Quindi lui la sorprese quando aggiunse, con un sorriso insolitamente gentile.

"Lo so cosa ti stai chiedendo, ma non so darti una risposta: quando si tratta di Zaffiro tutto diventa molto confuso. Non saprei davvero come descrivere il nostro rapporto."

Lei non riuscì a non ricambiare il suo sorriso.

"Non preoccuparti. Forse è meglio se certe domande restano senza risposta."

Acciaio terminò il pensiero.

"Ed è meglio se certe risposte restano senza domanda."

Poi lui si alzò, sentendo che le sue ustioni erano già state curate dai suoi poteri elementali.

"Vado a perquisire le abitazioni accanto."

Ma prima che potesse raggiungere la porta Giaietto lo richiamò.

"Aspetta! È inutile. Potrebbe ferirti di nuovo. Hai visto com'è potente e bene armata. Dovremmo invece discutere di ciò che ho scoperto mentre ero nascosta."

Acciaio si girò, sorpreso.

"Vuoi dire che sei riuscita a trovare la sua fonte di energia?"

"Bè, non proprio, ma ho sentito un cambiamento nella trama del tempo mentre si stava rimaterializzando. Come se il tempo stesso si stesse deformando attorno al liuto."

"Cioè, è il tempo a proteggere il dispositivo? Non c'è nessuna fonte di energia?"

"Esatto."

Il viso di Acciaio ritornò cupo.

"Ora so perché ha deciso di uccidere Zaffiro: lei è collegata direttamente al tempo, ha qualcosa in comune con lui, ed era l'unica in grado di distruggere il liuto, o almeno impedire che venisse utilizzato."

Giaietto aggiunse, in tono pensieroso:

"Potrebbe essere che il danno collaterale fosse Radio, e non Zaffiro. Forse era lei il vero bersaglio, non lui; Viper ha impedito la scoperta del radio solo per impedire al mio partner di salvare Zaffiro."

Acciaio annuì. "Penso che tu abbia ragione. Ha ucciso deliberatamente Zaffiro."

La sua voce scese di un'ottava e suonò terribilmente minacciosa alle orecchie di Giaietto. Quest'ultima seppe, senza alcun dubbio, che Acciaio avrebbe ucciso Viper alla prima opportunità.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO TRE**

Acciaio aveva bisogno di un piano d'azione. Vagare nella zona circostante cercando la killer era troppo pericoloso e anche piuttosto inutile. Quella donna era troppo letale per essere trattata come un normale essere umano e ogni azione andava pianificata con cura.

Rifletté sul loro incontro e cercò di trovare un punto debole nelle sue reazioni, ma non ne trovò. Viper non si era fatta prendere dal panico dopo il suo attacco, non aveva aperto bocca e si era difesa immediatamente con armi sempre più letali, come per valutare la forza del suo avversario. Probabilmente si preoccupava più del liuto che della sua stessa sicurezza e non aveva esitato a distruggere il suo nascondiglio per proteggerlo.

Acciaio disse a voce alta:

"Quando è fuggita dall'appartamento in fiamme, Viper ha suonato il liuto. Questo vuol dire che può spostarsi nello spazio, oltre che nel tempo?"

Giaietto fu d'accordo con la sua analisi.

"Hai ragione! Se si fosse spostata solo nel tempo avrebbe dovuto tornare nello stesso posto, ovvero nell'appartamento, ma noi ci siamo rimaterializzati in un'altra città e questo vuol dire che lei ha fatto lo stesso. Ma dato che siamo nel nostro tempo, lei si è spostata solo in un altro punto nello spazio, non nel tempo."

"Penso che non debba fare altro che suonare un brano contemporaneo, che la porta in un luogo diverso lungo la stessa linea temporale. Potrebbe benissimo essere il posto in cui il brano è stato originariamente composto."

"I poteri di quel dispositivo sono incredibili. Non possiamo permettergli di esistere. Dobbiamo distruggerlo ad ogni costo."

Acciaio la guardò con un'espressione interrogativa negli occhi grigi.

"Anche a costo della vita dei nostri compagni?"

Guardando dritto davanti a lei, Giaietto rispose: "Se necessario."

Acciaio si spostò davanti a Giaietto e la obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Spiacente, non posso permetterlo."

Lei protestò.

"Ti rendi conto che è la stessa situazione che ho dovuto affrontare quando ho sacrificato la vita di quell'umano per salvare la tua? Solo che questa volta stiamo parlando della vita di molte persone. L'Autorità non accetterà mai la tua decisione se dobbiamo scegliere tra distruggere quel maledetto liuto e salvare i nostri compagni."

"Mi assumo la piena responsabilità degli esiti di questa missione. Vedi, sono convinto che l'esistenza di quel dispositivo e la vita dei nostri partner siano direttamente collegate. Se lo distruggiamo, annulleremo anche le conseguenze delle azioni della sua proprietaria."

Lei chiese: "E se ti stessi sbagliando?"

Lui sorrise: "La donna che conoscevo un tempo era molto più ottimista."

Suo malgrado, Giaietto ricambiò il sorriso.

"La donna che conoscevi ha un po' più di esperienza, ora. Ma se riesci a trovare un modo per salvare i nostri compagni e portare a termine la nostra missione, sarò lieta di conformarmi alle tue decisioni."

"Bene. Cosa suggerisci di fare adesso?"

"Cosa ne diresti se provassimo a sconfiggerla con il tuo potere di congelamento?"

"Mmm, potrebbe funzionare, ma ho bisogno di Piombo per isolarmi. Non voglio essere completamente inerme nel caso in cui i miei poteri falliscano."

"Va bene, ti aiuto a chiamarlo."

I due agenti si concentrarono e inviarono una chiamata mentale al loro collega, che apparve dopo pochi minuti.

"Acciaio, Giaietto, è bello vedervi."

Il viso del gigantesco operatore non era allegro e sorridente come al solito.

"Ho sentito di ciò che è successo a Zaffiro e Radio. Mi rattrista molto."

Giaietto non nascose il suo dolore e, benché Acciaio facesse del suo meglio per fingere di non soffrire per la perdita della sua partner, Piombo riuscì a vedere dietro la sua maschera di freddezza. Per confortarlo gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla tesa. Una volta tanto Acciaio non lo guardò in cagnesco e accettò la sua solidarietà rilassando leggermente i muscoli.

Acciaio riassunse la situazione a Piombo e gli spiegò la loro prossima mossa; il colossale operatore concordò con il loro piano.

"Molto bene, Acciaio, ti isolerò mentre cerchi di congelare quella donna, ma se fallisci voglio avere la possibilità di metterle le mani addosso."

Acciaio mise in guardia il suo amico: "Però fai attenzione, Piombo. È pesantemente armata e, anche se un proiettile non può ferirti, ha molte altre armi che potrebbero danneggiarti gravemente, per non parlare del fatto che è sfuggente come una vera vipera, e altrettanto mortale."

"Me lo ricorderò."

I tre operatori si sedettero e si prepararono a una lunga attesa.

OoO

Giaietto sapeva che Piombo adorava mangiare, quindi decise di passare il tempo cucinando qualcosa per lui, mentre Acciaio rimaneva silenziosamente in piedi davanti a una finestra, a braccia conserte, guardando fuori e non muovendo neanche un muscolo. Quando il pasto fu pronto, lei e Piombo mangiarono in cucina, lasciando il loro collega da solo con i suoi pensieri in soggiorno.

Il cibo era gustoso e Piombo commentò soddisfatto:

"È tutto molto buono, Giaietto. Sei una brava cuoca, proprio come Zaffiro e, credimi, ti sto facendo è un gran complimento."

Lei ricambiò il suo sorriso.

"Grazie, Piombo. So che Zaffiro è molto brava a cucinare e che le piace farlo per te. Dopo tutto, Acciaio è troppo morigerato per apprezzare una simile attività umana."

Piombo commentò masticando allegramente un boccone particolarmente saporito.

"Non sottovalutare la capacità del nostro amico di apprezzare le attività umane."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Niente di più di ciò che ho appena detto: Acciaio può avere reazioni molto umane, a volte, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, nemmeno a se stesso."

"Soprattutto quando si tratta di Zaffiro, è questo che stai cercando di dirmi?" chiese.

Lo scintillio negli occhi di Piombo fu una risposta inequivocabile.

Giaietto proseguì la conversazione mentre si teneva occupata ai fornelli.

"Sono sicura che tu, come tutti gli altri, abbia fatto delle congetture sui motivi per cui Acciaio e io fummo scambiati di squadra con Zaffiro e Radio."

"Lavoriamo in una comunità relativamente piccola e le voci girano facilmente. Molto è stato detto su ciò che successe allora, ma solo quelli più vicini a voi due capirono la situazione. Quando scopri cosa nasconde Acciaio dietro quella maschera di insensibilità che ama indossare è difficile non volergli bene, vero?" chiese con un sorriso d'intesa.

Giaietto si sedette davanti a Piombo e guardò dritta nei suoi gentili occhi scuri.

"Zaffiro lo ama, vero?"

Il sorriso di Piombo svanì. "Non ne ho idea, Giaietto, davvero. Non conosco Zaffiro la metà di quanto conosco Acciaio, e a volte è molto difficile capire cosa le passa per la testa. Nonostante la sua schiettezza, sa nascondere molto bene i suoi sentimenti. Però conosco Acciaio, e sono sicuro che non potrebbe più vivere senza di lei. Se questa missione fallisce, il nostro comune amico è destinato ad affrontare l'inferno."

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio, e Giaietto lasciò che Piombo terminasse di mangiare senza più dire una parola, cercando di accettare le sue parole dolorose.

OoO

Un paio d'ore più tardi Giaietto s'irrigidì ancora, e avvisò prontamente i suoi colleghi che il liuto era stato nuovamente attivato.

Acciaio chiese: "Dov'è?"

"Questa volta non siamo così vicini: è in una villa davanti a questo edificio."

"Andiamo."

Si spostarono verso la porta, ma scomparvero prima di raggiungerla, per poi rimaterializzarsi davanti alla porta di una villetta.

Acciaiò provò ad aprire la porta, che non era chiusa a chiave, quindi entrarono tutti.

L'ingresso si apriva su un grande open space con un soggiorno, un tavolo da pranzo e una cucina. Un altro leggio era stato sistemato nel mezzo della stanza. Senza esitare, Giaietto si avvicinò per leggere lo spartito, ma Acciaio la bloccò.

"Aspetta! C'è qualcosa di sbagliato."

Lei si girò e lo guardò, sorpresa.

"Che cosa?"

"Non ne sono sicuro, ma mi sembra tutto un po' troppo facile."

"È tutto proprio come l'ultima volta."

"Appunto. Non credi che questa volta avrebbe dovuto prendere delle precauzioni?"

Prima che Giaietto avesse la possibilità di ribattere, la killer apparve da un'altra stanza e, senza preavviso, iniziò a sparare sui tre operatori con una piccola ma potente mitraglietta. Si scatenò l'inferno, i proiettili iniziarono a fischiare ovunque. Piombo urlò.

"Acciaio, Giaietto! Riparatevi dietro di me!"

Cercò di proteggere i suoi colleghi con il suo corpo, immune al nugolo di piombo mortale, ma furono entrambi colpiti. Prima che Acciaio potesse ridurre la sua temperatura corporea, crollò a terra, afferrandosi una gamba. Giaietto era stesa scompostamente sul pavimento in un pozza di sangue, immobile.

Nonostante desiderasse con tutte le sue forze attaccare la killer, Piombo non ebbe altra scelta che proteggere i suoi amici. Li raccolse entrambi da terra come se fossero stati senza peso e li trasportò al sicuro.

Non appena si rimaterializzarono nell'appartamento, Piombo li adagiò gentilmente a terra e si ritrasportò in tutta fretta nella casa della killer, ma il luogo era ormai vuoto. Perquisì rapidamente ogni stanza, ma Viper era già fuggita.

Tornò allora nell'appartamento per prendersi cura dei suoi amici. Lo spettacolo che lo attendeva era raccapricciante: Acciaio stava cullando il corpo inerme di Giaietto, cercando disperatamente di farle riprendere i sensi. La sua gamba stava sanguinando, ma lui non ci faceva caso. La stava chiamando con voce tremula.

"Giaietto? Ti prego, rispondimi."

Piombo si inginocchiò davanti a loro e osservò le ferite della donna. Stava sanguinando copiosamente da mezza dozzina di ferite da proiettile, la maggior parte sul torace. Un sottile filo di sangue le scorreva lentamente da un angolo della bocca. Acciaio le accarezzò i corti capelli e parlò piano nella sua mente.

_Resisti, Giaietto, ci prenderemo cura di te. Mi senti? Giaietto!_

La donna aprì lentamente gli occhi. Batté le palpebre diverse volte prima di mettere a fuoco il viso preoccupato di Acciaio. Cercò di parlare, ma lo sforzo la fece tossire e altro sangue fuoriuscì dalla bocca. Acciaio la implorò.

"Non parlare. Risparmia le energie."

Ma Giaietto tentò ostinatamente di parlare. Dopo altri colpi di tosse, riuscì finalmente a pronunciare alcune parole.

"Acciaio… Non… lasciarmi."

Lui le accarezzò piano il viso.

"Ma certo che non ti lascio. Ti terrò fra le braccia finché non sarai completamente guarita. Presto i tuoi poteri elementali cureranno le tue ferite."

Ma sapevano entrambi che le sue ferite erano troppo gravi: Giaietto stava morendo.

La donna parlò ancora, sollevando una mano tremante per carezzare la guancia di Acciaio.

"Avrei voluto… avere un'altra opportunità. Avrei voluto… farti innamorare… di me."

Una lacrima iniziò a rotolare lentamente lungo il viso di Acciaio.

"Oh, ma lo hai già fatto, Giaietto, tanto tempo fa."

Lei riuscì a sorridere debolmente, ma poi la sua mano ricadde inerme lungo il fianco e i suoi occhi si chiusero. Acciaio la chiamò.

"Giaietto! Resta con me, ti prego! GIAIETTO!"

Piombo mormorò a bassa voce.

"Se n'è andata, Acciaio."

Acciaio la strinse a sé, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il suo dolore. Aveva perso entrambe le sue partner in meno di ventiquattr'ore, due delle donne più importanti della sua vita. Si sentiva distrutto, ma sapeva che non era il momento di affliggersi. Aveva ancora una possibilità di salvarli tutti, se solo fosse riuscito a fermare quella donna letale.

Il corpo di Giaietto si smaterializzò, e Acciaio si trovò a stringere il nulla. Solo quando cercò di alzarsi si rese conto di essere stato colpito. La sua gamba ferita cedette e lui ricadde pesantemente sul pavimento.

Piombo disse: "Vacci piano, Acciaio. Dovresti arrestare l'emorragia e dare al tuo corpo la possibilità di guarire prima di cercare di contrattaccare."

Acciaio guardò in su verso il suo amico e disse, con voce fredda: "Dobbiamo fermare quella donna, Piombo, ad ogni costo."

"Sì. Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia."

Acciaio parlò mentre cercava di tamponare la ferita alla gamba.

"Mi hai chiamato per nome in quella casa. Questo significa che lei ora sa chi sono, e sicuramente cercherà di cancellarmi dalla storia."

Piombo era mortificato.

"Oh, no, Acciaio, ho firmato la tua condanna a morte."

Ma Acciaio lo rassicurò.

"No, Piombo, hai firmato la sua. So per certo che tornerà indietro fino all'anno in cui hanno scoperto l'acciaio e ucciderà la persona che per prima ha mescolato il ferro con il carbonio. Noi saremo là ad attenderla. Non ci aspetterà e non preparerà altre trappole. Io la congelerò e tu mi isolerai."

"E se fallisci?"

"In tal caso sarò cancellato dalla linea temporale e tu dovrai combatterla da solo. Fa tutto ciò che ritieni necessario per fermarla."

Piombo annuì, e la sua espressione risoluta rassicurò Acciaio.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO QUATTRO**

Nonostante le proteste di Piombo, Acciaio si limitò a stringere un pezzo di stoffa attorno alla coscia per rallentare l'emorragia e, appoggiandosi pesantemente al suo colossale amico, si alzò faticosamente. Contattarono mentalmente l'Autorità per farsi trasportare nel punto in cui Acciaio ebbe origine, il momento in cui iniziò la sua esistenza.

Gli agenti ricorrevano raramente al viaggio nel tempo, ma la gravità della situazione imponeva misure straordinarie: avevano già perso tre agenti e il tempo era stato gravemente compromesso. L'Autorità era disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa Acciaio ritenesse necessaria per fermare la minaccia che si faceva chiamare Viper.

Si rimaterializzarono nel 1856 a Charlton, Hertfordshire, in Inghilterra, fuori dalla residenza di Sir Henry Bessemer, l'uomo che per primo inventò l'acciaio eliminando il carbonio in eccesso dalla ghisa riscaldandolo a temperature estremamente elevate.

Gli uomini si orientarono rapidamente e Acciaio decise che Sir Bessemer doveva avere un'officina all'esterno della casa, dato che i suoi esperimenti richiedevano l'uso di forge pericolose. Lui e Piombo camminarono nei vasti giardini finché non videro una struttura in mattoni dall'aspetto molto solido, con una ciminiera che esalava un denso fumo nero.

I due agenti si avvicinarono silenziosamente alla fucina, coperta dai forti rumori provenienti dall'interno. Quando aprirono cautamente la porta, videro la schiena di un uomo in abiti protettivi che indossava una maschera di ferro e vetro, impegnato a guardare dentro quello che sembrava proprio un calderone.

Piombo sfiorò involontariamente il braccio di Acciaio e la sua mano si ricoprì immediatamente di uno strato di brina. Sorpreso, gli chiese:

"Hai già abbassato la tua temperatura corporea? Come fai a sapere che colpirà adesso?"

"Questo è il momento esatto in cui Sir Bessemer sta per eliminare il contenuto di carbonio dalla ghisa, raggiungendo la percentuale esatta del 2,06% e creando di fatto una lega di acciaio. L'evento è stato registrato ufficialmente e pubblicato dal London Times il 14 agosto 1856, cioè domani. Viper dovrà attaccare ora. Nascondiamoci in un posto in cui non possiamo essere visti ma possiamo reagire rapidamente."

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi per Piombo, che era grosso come un orso, ma in qualche modo riuscì a nascondere la sua mole colossale dietro una colonna a destra della porta. Acciaio nascose facilmente la sua figura molto più piccola e sottile dietro la colonna di sinistra. Continuò ad abbassare la sua temperatura interna finché non sentì di avere raggiunto lo zero assoluto. Sperava ardentemente che Viper sarebbe comparsa presto, perché non era in grado di mantenere una temperatura così bassa molto a lungo.

Mentre aspettava che la killer facesse la sua comparsa, Acciaio non poté evitare di pensare a Zaffiro e Giaietto. Non aveva assistito alla morte di Zaffiro, ma lo strappo lacerante causato dalla sua improvvisa scomparsa aveva lasciato una ferita aperta che sapeva non si sarebbe mai rimarginata. Zaffiro era molto di più di una semplice collega, molto di più di un'amica fidata. Non sapeva descrivere il ruolo che Zaffiro ricopriva nella sua vita, ma era indispensabile. Acciaio sapeva che, senza di lei, non avrebbe più potuto sentirsi completo. Si sentiva già fin troppo solo senza i suoi pensieri nella sua mente e il biondo agente sentiva anche la sua mancanza fisica.

Acciaio si rendeva conto di essere duro con Zaffiro, a volte, ma sapeva che lei era molto più competente di quanto pensasse. Anche se qualche volta i suoi poteri consumavano tutte le sue energie, uno dei compiti di Acciaio era proprio spingerla oltre i suoi limiti. Nonostante qualcuno pensasse che Acciaio la maltrattasse, Zaffiro non provava alcun risentimento nei suoi confronti; ora però il senso di colpa di Acciaio si faceva sentire, se pensava a quanto in realtà fosse fragile la sua partner.

Acciaio non si era mai reso conto prima di quanto fosse importante Zaffiro. Era lei che riusciva a calmarlo con un semplice sorriso ogni volta che la sua collera esplodeva, che poteva calmare la sua mente iperattiva con il semplice tocco rassicurante di una mano sulla sua spalla. Solo Zaffiro poteva turbare il suo pensiero logico guardandolo con quei suoi incredibili occhi blu, e solo lei sapeva fargli apprezzare le sensazioni che poteva sentire mentre era in forma umana.

Era la sensazione della sua pelle sotto le dita e la setosità dei suoi capelli biondi; la morbidezza delle sue labbra piene che facevano accelerare il suo battito ogni volta che si baciavano, anche se questo accadeva molto raramente. Troppo raramente.

Subito dopo, naturalmente, il pensiero corse a Giaietto. Acciaio si rendeva perfettamente conto dei suoi sentimenti per lui, sin da quando lavoravano insieme; aveva scelto deliberatamente di non contraccambiarli per evitare le distrazioni che sapeva avrebbero causato.

Nonostante ciò che pensavano gli altri operatori, Acciaio non era freddo e controllato come altri elementi, ad esempio Azoto. Era invece ardente e appassionato, forse anche troppo per il suo stesso bene, ed era obbligato a nascondere quei tratti dietro una maschera di inflessibilità. Zaffiro lo sapeva e apprezzava quella sfaccettatura del suo carattere senza realmente riconoscerla, permettendogli così di mantenere la sua copertura.

Ma Giaietto era una fiamma che lo attirava e lo respingeva allo stesso tempo e lui sapeva istintivamente che non poteva permettersi il lusso di contraccambiare il suo amore. Eppure, tenerla tra le braccia mentre moriva era stato straziante e non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la vista di quei morbidi occhi castani che si chiudevano per l'ultima volta.

Acciaio sperò ardentemente di non sopravvivere alla missione se il suo piano fosse fallito. Sapeva che era un desiderio molto poco professionale ed egoista, ma era troppo stanco di combattere la sensazione di perdita che provava da quando le sue due partner erano morte.

Questi pensieri tetri furono interrotti da un suono leggero proveniente dalla porta della fucina. Viper, senza dubbio.

La killer entrò silenziosamente nella stanza. La sua mano sinistra stringeva il liuto, mentre la destra impugnava un coltello da lancio estremamente affilato. Acciaio le lasciò fare alcuni passi avanti, poi si posizionò silenziosamente dietro la donna. Quando Viper sollevò la mano destra per lanciare il coltello nella schiena dell'ignaro chimico, Acciaio la afferrò e attese gli effetti del suo potere di congelamento.

Che però non si manifestarono. La donna fu presa alla sprovvista, ma non si ricoprì di brina. Reagì veloce come il lampo, invece, e si girò per affrontare il suo nemico. Quando vide di chi si trattava, fece un sorrisetto malvagio e sollevò di scatto il ginocchio destro per colpire violentemente la coscia ferita di Acciaio, riaprendo la ferita. Lui gridò di dolore e fu sul punto di cadere, ma la presa di Piombo lo tenne in piedi. L'enorme operatore allungò la mano per colpire in testa la donna, ma non riuscì a farle del male. Acciaio parlò nella sua mente.

"_È inutile. Il campo di forza che protegge lo strumento protegge anche lei."_

Nonostante la confusione, però, Acciaio notò che il ginocchio della donna stava iniziando a coprirsi di brina; la killer sussultò di sorpresa e di dolore. Ad Acciaio non sfuggì il collegamento: laddove il corpo della donna toccava il suo sangue elementale, il campo di forza era inefficace. Ora che aveva finalmente scoperto il punto debole che cercava fin dall'inizio della sua missione, fu facile prendere l'unica decisione rimasta.

Acciaio afferrò la mano della killer che ancora stringeva il coltello e, impedendo deliberatamente al suo nucleo di indurirsi, si spinse l'arma dritto nel cuore. Il dolore fu lancinante, ma sempre meno di ciò che aveva provato per la perdita di ciascuna delle sue partner. Da qualche parte trovò la forza di estrarre il coltello, poi si avvinghiò alla killer, lasciando che il suo sangue scorresse copiosamente sul corpo della donna, la cui espressione meravigliata si trasformò in orrore quando capì lo scopo dell'azione inaspettata di Acciaio. Laddove il sangue dell'operatore veniva a contatto con il suo corpo, la pelle si ricopriva di brina, congelando tessuti, muscoli, ossa e organi. Iniziarono entrambi a crollare lentamente al suolo, ancora avvinghiati in un abbraccio mortale.

L'ultima cosa che Acciaio vide prima di chiudere gli occhi furono quelli spalancati di Viper che si coprivano rapidamente di brina. Non c'era tempo per mandare un ultimo, istintivo richiamo mentale a Zaffiro prima di morire. Il cuore lacerato di Acciaio smise di battere e la sua mente si arrese all'oblio.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGO**

Percepì la sua presenza molto prima di sentire il suo profumo, di avvertire la sua mano fresca sulla fronte bruciante. Acciaio obbligò i suoi occhi ad aprirsi per guardare il bel viso di Zaffiro, nonostante sapesse che non poteva realmente essere lì.

Ma la voce che parlò nella sua mente era inconfondibile.

"_Sono io, Acciaio. Sono qui con te."_

Ma certo: era morto, no? E l'aveva raggiunta nel posto in cui andavano gli elementi al momento del trapasso. Non poteva essere tanto male, se Zaffiro era con lui. In realtà, non avrebbe potuto chiedere di più. Ora sapeva perché i terrestri lo chiamavano paradiso.

Quando riuscì finalmente ad aprire gli occhi, si accorse di essere steso su un letto. Zaffiro era seduta di fianco a lui e lo guardava con un sorriso su quelle labbra perfette e un luccichio in quegli splendidi occhi blu. Rivederla era talmente sbalorditivo che Acciaio dovette battere le palpebre parecchie volte prima di credere ai propri occhi. Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco l'intero ambiente, vide Giaietto, Radio e Piombo in piedi dietro a Zaffiro, tutti sorridenti.

La voce di Piombo rimbombò in un saluto.

"Bentornato, Acciaio!"

Il biondo elemento obbligò la sua voce a esprimere la domanda che gli bruciava nella mente fin da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza.

"Bentornato dove?"

Fu Zaffiro a rispondergli.

"Alla vita. Hai distrutto Viper e tutte le conseguenze delle sue azioni sono state cancellate. Il tempo scorre di nuovo nella giusta direzione e tutte le persone che ha ucciso durante i suoi viaggi nel tempo sono tornate in vita. Compreso te."

Acciaio si toccò il petto per controllare, ma non trovò alcuna ferita mortale. Il cuore stava battendo con il suo solito ritmo rassicurante.

Giaietto fece un caldo sorriso e commentò: "Avevi torto, dopo tutto. Non era il liuto che doveva essere distrutto per ripristinare la linea temporale, era la sua proprietaria."

Ora Acciaio era confuso.

"Come lo sai?"

Fu Radio a rispondere, sollevando la mano che stringeva lo strumento.

"Perché il liuto è ancora qui, sano e salvo. Anche se non per molto."

Giaietto aggiunse: "Sei stato fortunato ad avere spinto la mano Viper a ucciderti: se lo avessi fatto da solo, saresti ancora morto."

Zaffiro parlò nella sua mente, schermando i suoi pensieri agli altri operatori.

"_So cosa stai pensando, che ne sarebbe valsa la pena, ma io non sarei stata d'accordo. E sospetto che non sarei stata l'unica."_

Acciaio rispose.

"_Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto avesse sofferto Giaietto quando il nostro team è stato sciolto."_

Zaffiro assunse un'espressione pensierosa.

"_Posso capire cosa abbia provato. Non potrei sopportare di perderti."_

Acciaio commentò.

"_Almeno ora hai un'idea di ciò che ho dovuto passare quando ti hanno strappata da me."_

Il volto di Zaffiro si illuminò nuovamente.

"_Penso che noi non saremo mai separati: nessuno di noi due lo permetterebbe."_

Lui fece un caldo sorriso.

"_Mai."_

L'espressione di Giaietto si rattristò un po' quando vide il sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra di Acciaio, sapendo che era rivolto esclusivamente a Zaffiro. Obbligò la sua voce a sembrare allegra quando chiese:

"Allora, a chi va l'onore di distruggere questo maledetto strumento? Zaffiro ha già annullato il suo campo di forza, quindi ora è completamente vulnerabile."

Fu Radio a proporre:

"Penso che spetti a te, Giaietto: te lo meriti."

Tutti gli altri operatori furono d'accordo, quindi Giaietto afferrò il liuto e, tenendolo fra le mani, si concentrò. Dopo pochi secondi la temperatura delle sue molecole salì drasticamente e lo strumento iniziò a bruciare dall'interno. Un minuto dopo era solo un mucchio di ceneri fumanti sul pavimento.

Piombo commentò in tono allegro: "Bene, un dispositivo temporale in meno di cui preoccuparsi. Non smetterò mai di sorprendermi della capacità degli umani di creare nuovi sistemi pericolosi per alterare il tempo. Ci vediamo, gente, mi stanno chiamando."

Un secondo dopo scomparve, lasciando un grosso spazio vuoto nella stanza.

Radio aggiunse: "Anche noi dovremmo andare, ora. Vieni, Giaietto?"

Lei rispose: "Vai pure. Ti raggiungo tra un minuto."

Quando anche Radio scomparve, Zaffiro si allontanò da Acciaio, lasciando a Giaietto la privacy che le serviva per salutarlo.

Giaietto si sedette sul letto, di fianco ad Acciaio.

"Grazie per averci salvato la vita."

Lui la sorprese afferrandogli una mano.

"È stato un piacere. Mi è piaciuto lavorare di nuovo con te, tranne la parte in cui sei morta!"

Il viso di Giaietto si illuminò in un sorriso affettuoso.

"Potrei dirti che è valsa la pena morire per vederti piangere per me, ma non sarebbe la verità. Preferisco essere viva e tornare al lavoro. Radio è un ottimo partner, sai?"

"Ne sono sicuro. L'Autorità non ti avrebbe mai abbinato a un elemento meno competente."

Le baciò la mano, e lei scomparve. Zaffiro prese il suo posto di fianco ad Acciaio.

"Forse questa missione ha aiutato Giaietto ad accettare il suo sodalizio con Radio."

Acciaio scosse il capo.

"Penso che lo abbia accettato molto tempo fa. Lavorare di nuovo con me probabilmente ha solo risvegliato vecchi ricordi, ma formano un'ottima squadra."

"Proprio come noi."

"Noi siamo qualcosa di più di un'ottima squadra."

Lei annuì.

"È vero. Quello che proviamo l'uno per l'altra è più profondo di un semplice rapporto di lavoro, anche se non saprei come chiamarlo."

Acciaio appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Zaffiro e l'avvicinò a lui, finché i loro volti non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza.

"Ti preoccupi troppo dei nomi, Zaffiro, proprio come gli umani. Io preferisco i fatti."

Quando le loro labbra si toccarono, Acciaio seppe di essere finalmente a casa.

**FINE**


End file.
